Reiko's Arrival
by Trickey-Elf
Summary: A new character comes to DBZ with a secret. I don't write lemons(yet) and the most this fic will have is a few kisses. There are a few fight scenes and a little bit of gore, but i don't go into detail. Please RxR.
1. Reiko's Arrival Chapter 1

Reiko's Arrival

Prologue:

"Errr…come on you worthless piece of junk!!!" Reiko yelled and he slammed his fist into the spaceship's control unit, "Come on, come one…yess…" The beaten and battered ship flew up off of the ground. The army beneath it stared up amazed that the 16 year-old kid had managed to launch the old pod.

"What are you waiting for…fly up there and _get _him!!!" the army Sergeant, Leitar, yelled to his men. Dr. Keitar stood by his side and thought No, my creation…my wonderful creation…

----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1:

----------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Goten, give me another!" Goku called. He was sparring with his son.

"Here comes…" Goten called back. He threw a few punches and kicks, which Goku blocked or dodged very easily.

"Come on, is that all you got?" Goku asked and he threw a single punch that caught Goten's face, and he flew across the backyard.

"Owwww…Kami, dad, I wasn't ready."

"You always have to be ready." Goku said. He put his hands on his hips, mimicking his wife, Chi-Chi.

"You always gotta be ready…" Goten whispered and he flew at his father and punched him in the nose.

"Ahhh…ooh…I think it's broken….geez…" Goku wailed in pain, some false some very much real.

Goten chuckled and said, "You always gotta be ready…tut tut," but Goku didn't hear him, he was trying to look at his crumpled nose.

"Where did you learn to punch like that?"

"Mom taught--" Goten started to say, but he was cut off.

"Do you feel that?" Goku asked, no longer joking but dead serious. He even stopped trying to look at his deformed nose.

"Yea, I feel it. I'll go get Vegeta and Trunks, you go get Gohan and Krurrin." Goten said. Goku nodded, then they flew off in different directions to get their friends.

----------------------------------------------------------

"C'mon Vegeta, they sensed a new power and we gotta go check it out." Trunks pleaded with his dad.

"No, let Kakarrot figure it out. If we're lucky, he'll be blown to bits." Vegeta snapped.

"Please…." Goten and Trunks pleaded together.

"Oh, alright." Vegeta agreed, inwardly delighted, and he threw a towel around his neck. Then they all flew off to the appointed place.

----------------------------------------------------------

"What is it?" Trunks asked as he stared at the ship that had just hit the ground. It was still smoking from the atmosphere and bits of dust had yet to settle.

"I don't kn--" Goku started, but jumped back when there was a slight movement of the hatch (door). "Get ready." He warned and they all took a fighting stance.

The hatch slid open and black shadow fell across the ground below instead of the usual light. The machine was smoking and the person inside coughed. He took a slight step forward and almost fell.

"Get…back…now…" the person in the ship whispered and sucked in a breath like it took a lot of effort. A few seconds later three other ships hit the ground and one person stepped out.

"Open up boys." he called and waved towards the other two ships. The ships fell open and dozens of soldiers filed out in rows of three, weapons cocked and ready to fire. They pointed the weapons at the person who had warned the Z gang to back away. He slowly walked out of the dark ship, clearly limping.

"Go back, Leitar. Kito will need you now that I'm gone!" he yelled, as a challenge.

"Hahaha, Reiko, you're so very funny! I don't see why Sir. Kito needed you in the first place. You are so weak." Leitar laughed.

The fine hairs along the back of Reiko's neck bristled up. "Kito…never…tells his men anything anymore, does he." Reiko said as a fact and grinned. He crouched down, grimacing in pain, and concentrated. Red sparks flickered around him, growing larger till they engulfed his body. The flashes of red disappeared, revealing Reiko had changed. His once long royal blue hair was a flaming red, almost moving like flame itself, and his canine teeth were clearly visible, enlarged a few times to normal canines. His previously jet-black eyes were a bright, fiery red. In places were he had no clothes (i.e. face and arms) were striped with red, tiger-like stripes.

"Wha…what?!" Leitar and the soldiers gasped in disbelief and fear.

"You…you're Red Fox!" Leitar exclaimed, and another man, upon hearing the name, rushed out from behind him and gasped.

"Red Fox, come back, _now._" This new man commanded harshly.

Red Fox (Reiko) bared his teeth, looked up, and spat, "You honestly think I would go back to _you_?!" He then, still in the crouched position, slammed his palms into the ground, which caused red sparks of living ki to travel along it. Then all the soldiers, in their burning uniforms, dropped to the ground, dead.

"We'll come back and get you…and the girl too! There's nothing you can do to stop us!" Leitar yelled. Then he and the other guy, Dr. Keitar closed up the ship, fired it up, and flew away.

Red Fox changed back to the way the Z fighters had seen them first, with blue hair. He limped over casually to them, grinning, and said, "So Bardock's on Earth now, is he? Haha."

"I'm not Bardock," Goku said, "I'm his son, Goku." Goku was confused and he showed it.

"Sorry Goku. You two really look a lot alike." Reiko said and patted his back. Then he limped past him to Vegeta. "Vegeta…still…" Reiko looked Vegeta over and continued, "…evil?" Reiko took a step closer to Vegeta to where their noses were almost touching. "You don't recognize me?"

"Um…" Vegeta started, racking his brain and searching his face for any recognition as he jerked his face away. Man, when did he last brush his teeth? Or at least use mouthwash." he thought to himself. Vegeta shrugged.

"Um hum…yea…that's cause I'm different now. I have your hands Vegeta…bloodstained hands. Blood of the innocent." Reiko noticed the puzzled expressions on their faces and said, "Let me explain. It was 15 years ago, I was only a yearling then, and I was staying with my grandfather because both my parents had died. That was when Vegeta came, him and his little army, and decided to wipe out everyone on the planet, all the plants and animals to…not just the civilized peoples. When _he_ found Grandpa and me, he killed Grandpa and considered killing me, but thought it'd be more fun if he left me alive. He thought it'd be funny to see what the new inhabitants would do to me if they found me.

"Well, when they finally did come and they did find me, I was no match for their money and technology. They decided to perform some experiments on me, so they attached me to a few machines and sucked of my blood out, and replaced it with demon blood, hoping that, like them, this change would cause mutation. And it did. They rejoiced over me, they taught me the demon powers I acquired through the mutation and gave me some of their own too. I came to look like this," he beckoned to himself, "so very different from my normal body. They made me their killing machine. I was sent to planet after planet and village after village killing. Taking the life of those they could not benefit from and killing those they could so they would not have to return the favor.

"They used their mind control powers to control my every move. I was locked in a cell every night and expected to eat the carcasses of the ones I killed. I was treated to psychotherapy everyday I was not used to destroy others.

"One day I overheard Keitar talking to another of his colleagues that they were gonna do the same thing they did to me to a human girl from earth. That this one girl had to potential to be stronger than me while surviving the processes herself. It's a chemical thing that keeps us alive through it and it is very rare. They did this same experiment to countless others and I was the only one out of them who survived. Now they think this girl will too. I don't know anything about her except you is related to you," he nodded towards Goku and Gohan.

Everyone was silent. Trunks was glaring at his dad, and Krurrin shuffled his feet in the dirt and dust.

"Who could this other girl be?" Goku thought out loud and Gohan joined him in thought.

"Kami…it's Pan!!!" Gohan shouted. Everyone of them looked at him as his ki burst around him and he flew as fast as he could to his home. The others followed him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How did you like it so far? This is my first fic so please R x R. um….that's all for now. Keep reading!


	2. Reiko's Arrival Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Pan, where are you?" Gohan yelled as he rushed into the house. Videl jumped as he burst in.

"Honey, is everything all right?" Videl asked and followed her husband.

"No…ask Goku. Where's Pan?" Gohan said quickly.

"Oh…hello Goku and gang."

"Where's Pan?!"

"She's out back, Gohan." Videl was growing annoyed. "Who are you?" she asked and stepped up to Reiko's face. He stared back, neck arched and mouth in a little squished 'o'…a little shocked and surprised someone would stand so close to him, A woman with such aggressiveness? This planet is strange.

"That's Reiko, Videl, and Reiko…that's Videl." Trunks said and stepped back, very confused.

"Pan, get inside, now!" Gohan could be heard yelling from outside.

"What did I do now? Am I in trouble?" Pan asked as Gohan ushered her into the living room.

"Pan, this is Reiko, he's an…old friend." Gohan said as Reiko and Pan shook hands.

"Hajimemashite, Reiko." Pan politely said.

"Um….okay…" Reiko said, puzzled.

Pan laughed and said, "No…that means 'nice to meet you'.

"Oh…uh…you too." Reiko said. He was not used to such lively and happiness in someone's face, or to speaking to a girl for that matter. Oh no…what do I say…what am I _expected_ to say? God this is confusing. But, this can't be the girl, she can't be that powerful.

"Then everyone sat down on the couches, leaving Reiko standing, very confused.

"You can sit here Mr. Reiko." Videl said and gestured toward the seat between her and Pan.

"Just call me Reiko, ma'am."

"Just call me Videl."

All the members of the family started talking together, catching up on the times together, mostly leaving Reiko out but not intentionally. When they decided to stop it was dark.

Videl announced, "Super's ready." and everyone dashed in. Reiko was left sitting there. As Pan was about to disappear through the door, she looked back at Reiko. An internal conflict played on her face and when that battle was over she walked to Reiko and took his hand and gently pulled him to a standing position.

"Come eat, Reiko. It's ok if you feel a bit awkward." and she looked up into his eyes to see if he wanted to move on. He slowly followed her into the dining room and she offered him a seat. He took it and she sat beside him.

Everyone was stuffing their faces, literally. Everyone accept Reiko that is. He didn't know what to do really. He would just watch everyone. Then, mimicking them, and cautiously took a roll and shoved it into his mouth. He immediately started to choke. After he managed to swallow it and get a good drink, he ate the rest slowly.

"Man, I'm full." Goku sighed contentedly, he was lying sprawled out on the couch.

"Me too." Gohan agreed.

"We'd better get going," Trunks said and beckoned to Vegeta, "byi."

"I guess we better get to bed too." Gohan said.

"I guess I'm staying here tonight." Goku muttered and grabbed an unused cushion for a pillow.

I don't know if he stays here to be in my company, or to get away from mom… Gohan wondered and shook his head.

"May I stay here tonight?"

"Sure you can," Videl exclaimed, she liked the idea of having a full house, "Pan, would you show him the guest room and rooms?"

"Hai."

"Are you coming?" Gohan asked playfully from his bedroom doorway. Videl jumped up and followed him into the room and called out, "Night."

"Night dad," Gohan said, but Goku couldn't hear, he was already fast asleep, "Night Pan."

Pan was blushing brightly and grinning like an idiot. My parents are flirting…in front of me…and we have a guest. Oh, Kami. "Come on Reiko, I'll show you your room."


	3. Reiko's Arrival Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

It was about midnight when Pan heard her door slowly creep open. She sat up straight and looked towards the door, trying to identify the intruder. It was definitely a masculine shape, but very unfamiliar. The intruder crouched down and creped towards her bed going slowly. Then he sat up on one knee and rolled his left trouser leg up and slipped something out soundlessly. It glittered in the moonlight from the half covered window. She recognized it as a five inch bladed knife.

Pan started to sweat. I can stop this if he throws it…but I can barely see. She looked to where his face was supposed to be and saw to red glittering pin-points of light. Oh my God!!! This isn't Reiko…he's not a killer…eep…he is. But that was when he was controlled…right… 

She slumped down and was half way to her mattress when the intruder whispered, "Shhh…don't…move…" It was defiantly Reiko.

Oh Kami…Reiko's coming to me in the middle of the night with a knife…. she tried to scream but her throat had frozen in fright.

Then he lunged at her, flinging the knife, he landed on her bed right beside her, the knife floating right in front of the wall just inches beside her face. Pan's eyes were wide with fear. Reiko pushed her off of the bed and a lizard-like creature fell from the wall on to her bed, the knife in it's back. Another of the lizard creatures leapt from the ceiling onto Reiko's back. He reached for the knife but it had fallen out of reach. He rolled over onto his back and crushed the animal with his weight. Then he sat up suddenly and reached behind and grabbed the thing off his back and dug his thumb into the throat. He groped for his knife and when he found it wrenched it from the animals back and stuck it between the other's eyes. Pan wanted to hurl but was to engrossed in the surprisingly non-gory scene to look away.

The one that fell off the wall disappeared and was soon followed by the one with the knife in between the eyes. Reiko sighed and slipped the knife back into it's sheath.

Reiko reached over, grabbed Pan's hand, and pulled her up from the tangle of sheet and pillows on the floor, where Reiko had pushed her. She stood up and gazed into his eyes, searching for an answer, or some expression, and slipped on a bed sheet and took Reiko down with her. He landed on top of her, palms to the floor just inches from her face. Pan had her eyes squeezed shut and her body was a tense as a board, braced for a heavy impact. They heard footsteps in the hall and Gohan and Videl burst into the room, seeing them on the floor with a tangle of sheet around them. Pan and Reiko hadn't recovered from the fall and Gohan and Videl hadn't recovered from seeing their daughter on the floor with a strange guy. There was a heavy silence for many seconds, ticking away to a minute.

"What are you two _doing_?!" Gohan broke the silence.

Reiko quickly got off of Pan and stood…looking at the ground, blue hair falling in thick spikes along his face. Pan sat up and crossed her arms.

"What do you think we were doing?!" she paused, enjoying the look on her parents faces and Reiko blushed secretly to himself. "He came in here and saved my life. There were two little….." Pan trailed off and Reiko picked up.

"There were two Shadow-Wraiths in her room."

"And what, pray tell, is a 'Shadow-Wraith'?" Videl asked, voice rising.

"It's a genetically-engineered lizard-like creature that lives and moves only in shadow. You can't see it till you injure it or kill it and once they're dead…they disappear." Reiko sighed, knowing they weren't going to believe this.

"Come here Pan." Gohan said. Pan got up, and crossed her arms and walked over to him.He put his hand on her forehead, using a trick his father had taught him, how to read minds and 're-live' the past.

"They're telling the truth." Gohan said. Videl heaved a sigh of relief. "How did you know these 'Wraiths' were here, if you can't see them?"

"They have a distinct, subtle smell, like rotten flesh, and I can see in the shadows. It's part of the demon blood, cause it's where they live." Pan gave him a puzzled look but Reiko didn't meet it, he was greatly fascinated with his feet at the moment.

"Pan you and Reiko need to get back to bed." Gohan said sternly. He stepped aside as Reiko slipped through the door. "Pan…you need to put a shirt on when you sleep, and some shorts."

Pan looked down as herself and blushed deep crimson, she was in her skivvies. She ran to her closet and she felt her dads eyes on her back, silently thinking to himself That girl is gonna be in trouble with the law someday.

"Good night Pan." Videl said and turned around to go back to her bed. Gohan whispered the same and left Pan alone. She pulled on her shorts and shirt and climbed into bed, and sighed. This is going to be a long night. She thought and tried to go back to sleep, casting wary glances to the side of her room.

"Good morning Pan. Did you sleep well?" Videl asked once Pan entered the kitchen. Her mom was standing over the stove cooking a large breakfast.

"Fine." She said quickly, taking a seat, eyeing Goku who sat eagerly awaiting breakfast at the table. "What's cookin'?"

"Nothing fancy, just bacon and eggs, pancakes and saus…" Videl started, but stopped when she saw Goku drooling all over the table, "GOKU! what are you doing?!"

"……*drooooooool*…"

Pan kicked Goku from under the table.

"…Sumimasen, Videl…just listening to someone talking about food along with the smell makes me drool. Hehe."

Pan rolled her eyes. "Where's Reiko?" she asked, remembering what she came in here for.

"He's on the roof, I think…why?" Goku answered.

"He wasn't in his room and he's not in here." Pan said and got up. She ran from the room to the front yard.

"Hey, whatcha doin out here?" Pan asked softly, so as not to startle Reiko as she flew up to the roof.

He didn't reply.

"Reiko…?"

"They're coming again." Reiko muttered, but his eyes looked vacant.

Pan walked over to him an sat beside him, following his gaze. He was staring towards the sun. She tentatively waved a hand in front of his eyes. "Hello?" she asked.

"Hm?" he asked, starting out of his trance.

"I said, 'What are you doing up here?' and what did you mean by 'They're coming?'"

"I'm just watching the star-rise. Where I was born, the nearest star is too far away to watch it like this." Reiko said with a hint of nervousness in his voice, probably remembering last night.

Pan stared at him. Reiko stared back for a second, then looked away.

"What about the other question?" Pan reminded him.

"I was 'seeing.'" Reiko said. Pan stared at him questioningly. "It's where I extend my Ki out into space. I go into a trance and 'read' the signals that come back. It's a very old trick my grandpa taught me. But you don't wanna hear about that."

"I _do _wanna know." Pan said. Then she heard her father call.

"Get down here, you two! Breakfast is ready!"

"Hurry up!!!" Goku echoed from the kitchen.

"Are you gonna eat with us?" Pan asked.

"I don't know…you go ahead." Reiko said. Pan looked one last time at him and flew off the roof.


	4. Reiko's Arrival Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"We need to get going, now." Reiko said as he burst into the room. "We need to get the other three."

"Whadaya mean?" Gohan asked.

"They're coming back. We need to go where they will land so they don't destroy everything."

"Let's go." Goku said, all to willingly. 

Reiko, Goku, Gohan, and Pan rush to the door. Reiko stopped when he noticed Pan coming and said, "Pan, you can't come, it would only put us all, and more importantly…you…in danger if you came. Sorry."

"But I wanna go--" Pan said but Gohan cut her off.

"Reiko's right, you'd only make us more vulnerable and you could get captured yourself. You can't go."

"But…I wanna help…"

"No." Gohan said sternly.

She knew once Gohan had made up his mind, it would stay that way, but her mother was not so stubborn.

"Baka…" Pan muttered under her breath and she turned around and threw herself on the couch, "grrr…see ya later. Baka."

Reiko, Goku, and Gohan ran out the door and flew away. A few minutes after they had left Pan walked into her parent's room and searched it. Grr…where _are_ they? She pulled out a few drawers and pushed through everything. Eww…dad's underwear. She pushed the drawer back in and continued her search. Kami…why does he hide those things. She went into his closet and searched the pockets of his older fighting gis. Ah ha…I found them. She almost exclaimed and clapped a hand to her mouth. Clutched in her palm was a small bag of senzu beans. She quickly left the room and went into the living room where her mom was vacuuming.

"Hey mom, I found some senzu beans, dad and the others might need them. Can I take them?"

"Yeah…" Videl answered, not fully hearing the question.

"Ok, thanks mom." Pan said and ran out the door.

"No, Pan, don't go!" Videl yelled and ran out the door, but Pan was already gone. "*sigh*…there is no stopping that girl."

"Why are you back so soon…I thought you'd at least wait a day to train new men." Reiko yelled at Sergeant Leitar as the hatch door opened.

"That's why we came today, we didn't want you to expect us. But, alas, your pitiful ex-race have the 'seeing' power. Ahem…Doctor, please…"

Dr. Keitar emerged from the ship, holding a small, black controller with lots of buttons and lights.

"We wouldn't want your friends to get in the way, so I would like to test out my new invention. I was originally planning to use it on Red Fox but…you will serve as well enough guinea pigs." Dr. Keitar said, he then flipped a few switches and pressed a button and a large, pink, blob, looking a lot like chewed bubble gum, was launched towards the Z fighters. Reiko was spaced out from them and he didn't know what the blob was, but he knew it was bad.

"Get out of the way!!!" Reiko yelled frantically, but it was too late. The pink blob hit the ground in a little explosion of pink smoke. After the smoke cleared Reiko saw an almost clear, pinkish shield covering them.

"What is that?!" Reiko yelled as the Z fighters hit and ki blasted the shield to no avail.

"That is called the Shield of Death. Tacky name, I know, but…it gets the job done. It keeps people and mutants, like you, under force and slowly deprives them of life, by not letting any air in or out. It is completely unbreakable accept for if you break this con…oops, I told you too much." Dr. Keitar said and chuckled.

"Take it off them…now!" Reiko yelled and began the transformation into Red Fox.

"You want to fight Red Fox…well then…we will." Leitar said. He took a fighting stance and pulled out a sword, "You know what this is, right Red Fox?"

"Of course, how could I forget. It's the very same sword you used to butcher my people and feed to you dogs!" Reiko yelled and glared at him and the weapon.

"Very good, Fox. I hope your memory is that good when I'm through with you, I want you to remember every moment of it." Leitar jeered and powered up. Reiko, too, obtained full power and took up his fighting stance. He chanced a glance at the other Z warriors and saw they were okay, for how long? I don't have much time. Reiko thought.

Then Leitar charged up and aimed a Ki beam at Reiko's face. Reiko blocked it easily and powered up a Ki beam of his own. He aimed it at Leitar's right arm and fired. It hit though it caused little damage, just clipping his arm shallowly.

"You are nothing without us, Red Fox! You cannot obtain your full power successfully and you will remain weak forever!" Leitar jeered.

"I will _never_ come back to you and your torture! You and your entire race disgust me. All you want is more killing machines so you don't have to get your own hands dirty. You little piece of scum…of--" Reiko retorted and Leitar flew up and slapped his face.

"Never speak against the force that will destroy you, it will only cause them anger and you a more slow and painful death." Leitar yelled. Reiko was stunned at the ferocity of the attack and Leitar kicked him in the stomach.

Reiko yelled in pain. He collapsed to the ground and had a glimpse of the other Z people. Goten was about to pass out and Trunks was trying to bring him back to consciousness.

"That baka kid had better hurry up, or I'll--" Vegeta cursed.

"Vegeta, save your breath and our air. _We_ don't want to spend our last minutes hearing you talk about the naughty death things you want to do to Reiko." Goku snapped and Gohan nodded and sighed. Vegeta growled and cursed under his breath. Baka Kakarrot and his dumber-than-a-fucking-rock kid.

While they were talking, more fighting was taking place. Of course, no fight would be complete without insults, as they have proved already. (Leitar had a 'Yo Momma' insult.)

"Rrrr…" Reiko strained to hold back Leitar's ki beam with his own. Just think of how many they made you kill, that anger will give you strength, turn it into positive energy. Goku does that all the time and look where he got… he thought and listened to himself and looked at Goku, you know, that wasn't a good idea. he though and his ki beam grew smaller. No, I…losing…must…get more…power…rrrrrrrrr Reiko bared his teeth. His beam slowly began to overtake Leitar's and he grinned. Don't get too cocky he warned himself.

"What, how is he gaining?! This can't be, he is nothing without our help!" Leitar yelled and Reiko felt his power slipping as his own ki attack pushed farther towards Leitar. 

"Red Fox, you fool! It seems you now have a choice. Look at your friends," Reiko glanced towards Goku and saw Gohan, Goten, and Trunks had passed out and Vegeta and Goku were visibly struggling to hold on, "you can either kill me, or save your puny friends and their pint-sized spawn. What will it be?" Leitar asked, face a false mask of control.

Reiko looked at Keitar and noticed if he moved his hand to the right a little he could blast the controller. But then he would be killed by Leitar's ki. He was about to decide when Pan flew into the corner of his field of view. He silently cheered as she appeared and silently scolded her. She ran to the pink bubble and tried to break it by force.

"That's it….she's….the…th-the one…" Keitar gasped. He quickly pulled out a poisoned spear, as he couldn't make ki attacks himself, and aimed at her, in case she had to be taken by force, which was most likely.

"Are you guys ok?" Pan asked the Z fighters, but she received no response.

Reiko quickly thrust his hand upward and jumped in one fluid movement, his ki beam hit the controller, shattering it upon impact, and Leitar's ki swept past were he had been standing a moment before. The pink bubble broke, and pan quickly went to work, sticking a senzu bean in each of their mouths. She had no beans left. She ran up rather quickly to where Reiko stood and readied herself for battle. She flashed a grin at Reiko and quickly pulled a straight face.

"Come here little girl, I will keep you from that monster. You must be terribly frightened by him and what he tried to do to your friends. He is rather ugly." Keitar called, trying to sound nice.

"I will never come to evil aliens like you! My dad has killed alien vermin like you and he'll do it again. And so will his dad and all our friends." Pan replied, scoffing.

"Pan, get away, you'll only make this harder." Reiko said sternly. Pan shook her head no and never took her eyes of Leitar and Keitar.

Keitar yelled some battle cry and hurled the spear at Pan, and he had rather good aim. Reiko saw it coming before he even threw it and launched himself at Pan, for the second time pushing her out of the way to the ground. Pan landed with a thud on the ground as the spear sliced into Reiko's left shoulder, entering the front and poking through the his back, blood flowing from the hole. His and Pan's eyes widened, Reiko's from pain and Pan's from fear and disgust.

"Do you have any fucking idea how much that _hurts_?!" Reiko yelled, not even bothering to pull it out, he flew in a blind rage at Keitar. Keitar shrieked like a girl and ran inside the ship, colliding with Leitar in the door way. They both scrambled up and closed the door and Reiko slammed into the hatch. Again and again, blood continuing to gush freely from his impaled arm.

"You know what will happen if you don't return to us." Keitar yelled through the ship speakers as they launched from the ground in a cloud of dust and dirt.

"Oh my God, are you alright?!" Pan exclaimed as Reiko de-formed. Goku and the others were slowly recovering, even with the help of the senzu beans.

"I'll be fine," Reiko hissed through clenched teeth. He reached up and took hold of the spear sticking out of his arm. His fingernails dug into the wooden handle as he pulled it from it's place in his flesh. Reiko slowly pulled the spear out, biting his lower lip to keep from screaming in pain, tasting blood.

After fully removing the spear, he reached down and took out his knife from it's sheath. He stretched out his bleeding arm, palm up, and thrust the knife into his wrist, whimpering on the verge of a scream. He dragged the knife up his lower arm and up to his shoulder, screaming by then. Pan was staring at him like he was a mad-man. What is he thinking! He's gonna need a new arm! Pan thought. Reiko removed the knife from his arm and stuck his middle and fore finger into the incision. He fumbled around in his arm for a second, found what he was 'searching' for, and fiercely jerked his hand to the side. He and Pan heard a loud click.

"There," Reiko whispered and let off a huge sigh.

Pan watched in amazement as his arm slowly re-grew back to one piece. Once he was finished, he curled the newly repaired fingers. He picked up a rock and crushed it in his palm.

"Ahhh…" he sighed again, reveling in the world of no more pain.

"Wa…what…d-diyou do?" Pan stuttered in amazement.

"Well," Reiko chuckled, "my left arm is cybernetic. Meaning it's not my real arm. I lost my original arm in a nasty fight a very long time ago. It was a massive injury to my arm and head, I don't remember much of it. It's like that from my middle shoulder and down to my fingers. It's actually amazing and very light. It can re-grow as much flesh as needed for this arm, but it also has to be fully destroyed first. Which is why I, slit my arm." Reiko said and gave a tired smile. Pan nodded stupidly, not fully understanding what Reiko meant and not realizing he was hiding something.

"What happened?" Goten asked as he walked up to Pan and Reiko. The others walked up behind him, just fine. Reiko shrugged their questions off and laughed, saying, "It's no big deal. Everything's fine." and laughing more. He finally just got up and flew to Gohan's house and collapsed on their couch, asleep.


End file.
